


A Hop and A Skip: The Man Against Evil!

by HappyFics97



Series: A Hop and A Skip [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Aliens, Awesome, Clones, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Justice, M/M, Mind Control, Mystery, Necromancy, Pokemon, Psychic Abilities, Racing, Romance, Sex, Sexxing, Weed, Zombies, gunfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFics97/pseuds/HappyFics97
Summary: Its a fine day when Hop discivers the champion’s real indentity! WTF! and then the gym challenge is cancel and other crazy stuff happens too! Even more WTF! What kind of adventures dies this leed to?! :0 Find out now! Has some sexy stuffs sometimes also So watch out!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: A Hop and A Skip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107728
Kudos: 3





	1. Something’s up with Leon!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light and Dark: The Adventures of Dark Yagami](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742407) by D’arkYagam’i. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes and chicks! This is the first fan fiction I have ever wrotten so I hope it’s good! Isaw how awesome the Sword and Shelf games are so that’s why I’m writing this fic! Lol! All comments and critics are wellcom so pls make one of you want. Now lets get to it!

Hop woke up to the sound of his phone alarm. It was a nightcored version of a Britishy song that he liked because it mentioned tea and stuff. He tumble out of bed on his Woloo like a rolling stone on a speeding ramp that hti some deers and a car too. He went to make his fav tea and crumpets and his mom grated him there.

“Greetings, my som” Hop’s Mom greeted.

“Good morning my mom” Hop replied.

Then he made his English breakfast tea with crumpet and had it and he was happy. His old brothel also came down stairs like the stone from earlier and they grated each other also.

“Today loks like a nice day” he yelled and he was Leon.

“It sure does” Hop lmaoed.

As Leon was eating his British food, Hop noticed something off about him. There was a tatto on his hand that he had never seen before because he always kept his gloves on but he forgot! It was of a black dragon that looked like the dragon from Mortal Kombat and it looked very cool. As Leon got ready to leave for the Wyndon stadium too beat off all the people, Hop stopped to question him. Hop’s Mom was loudly cooking lunh so she couldn’t hear.

“Bro, were did you get that tatto?!” Hop asked with confused. “Oh no I forgot lol I must go upstars!” yelled Leon, and he went up like a bar out of hell. 

Hop found that weird so he follow him up too and he took a peek at his room which he has never been in! As Leon was getting them, Hop took a good look and and he found some weird things that seemed weird to him! Like photos of weird dudes and a fancy weird suit in th closet. and a open can of soda on his desk.

He went to take a sip of the sofa since he was thirsty. However it didn’t taste very good! He spat it out the windows and his mouth was all purple, and then he realised...this was not soda! It was dye! And the dye was Leon’s hair colour too! Leon found his gloves and then saw Hop with his tongue in totally shock!

“Man! Guess its time for the talk, come with me to the shed now!” Leon sighed.

He suddenly grabbed Hop and got him to the shed, where he locked them bo thinside. 

“What’s this?” Hop wonders aloud.

“I am not actually Leon.” his brother mumbled.

He scrubbed the purple dye off his hair to reveal its dirty blonde colour like a thousand gold sands dipped in all the golds in the word and popped off his colour contacts revealing his shinning eyes that were the same colour as Hop’s hair. He also tore off his champion suit to reveal an outfit like that of Neon from the Matrix but with shorts because obviously he can’t hide long pant with the champion shorts.

“My real name is…SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!” He who was Skip yelled in a more accented voice.

“WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF?!” Hop screamed and died of a heart attack from shock but a revive dropped out of his bag and landed in his mouth and revive him.

“Yes, ” Skip said. “I am an epic secret agent of Galar!”

“WTFFFFF, then who’s Leon?!” Hop yelled.

“Leon was actually a FAKE identity that I used when I first became champion 5 years ago” Skip grinned. 

“All the cool people in the movies have different nams for other jobs they do so I thought I would have one too. Your mom was in on it too because I told her to call me that” he trolled lollingly.

“Ok I see” Hop replied dejectedly. “But what’s with the tatto?!”

“I just got it 5 years ago also because it looked cool” Skip clamed.

Suddenly his phone went ring. The ringtone was a song from Muse about running out of time or something I forgot the name. Skip picked up and answered.

“What’s that about?” Hop asked.

“It was the Galar President. Im ruining late for my champion dutes, byw!” Skip put his clothes back on and splashed his hair with the dye from the soda which he put in there to hide it from everyone else and put back his eye contacts and ran out of the shed, exasperated.

“WTF WAS THAT” Hop yelled.

Hop’s Mom just finished cooking lunch but it turns out to be for the Wooloo instead of him, so he had to wait longer for his meal. It made him sad because it was.

Meanwhile in Wyndon Stadium

Skip (Who is now Leon for the time bein) was in the changing room of the stadium, spraying some cologne which was scented with English Tea and putting on his messy cape with the names of his sponsrs who throw billions of pounds at him every day for beating up noobs and on the back of the cape was the phone numbers and Kik usernames of the women who he was going to do hot and sexxy things with in case he got lonely. He attempted to comb his distraught hair but the comb broke in 16 micro seconds so he gave up.

As he stepped out into the cheering stadium, the cent from his cologne made all the women all hony and the men embarassed as all their wifs and girls want to make sexy time with him instead.

“Laddies and Genteelmin, welcome to the 1200-somethingth championship match!” an announcer, who was actually Rose, with slick hair and a dad bod screeched from the gant VT. “This tournament is sponsored by NordVPN or DashLane or SurfShark or whatever the f*ck. Anyway, our champion Sk- I mean LEON is here to rek the noobs and the haterz who challenge him!!! LET’S GOO!!!!!!!!!!!”

The crowd was so wild, mostly because of the women under the spel of his Cologe. Skip, as Leon, showed off his Poke monster prowess as he braved bravely through waves of caterpie, grooki, sqovet, and rookidee because a primary school teacher accidentally signed up his students to fight in instead of for seats in the Wyndon Stadium for a field trip so they had lame Pokémon and now he had do show then who’s boss.

Several moments later, a buff dude walked on stage, opposing him. He was buff, and tall, and wore a kiddie-like dragon hoodie, Leon squinted menacingly and the audience gasped. He knew this guy. He was…Raihan!

“Time to get yer ass plundered, ye salty sea dog!!” Raihan roared angstily, riping out an Ultra Ball.


	2. Leon’s Epicest Showdown!

Still in Wyndon Stadium lol!

An intense battle is amist in the stadium as Raihan sends out his Flygon with the intent to KILL and do other evil things!! Leon stod his ground as he sent his Mr. Rime, his chubby stick-legged Pokemon friend, to kill it back, and it shot out an ice bean which missed the google dragon and hit a dude in the audience instead, freezing him but no one cared because of the epic fight! Then the mime man gave up and punched Flygon in the face with ice and it colapsed and cried a little bit.

“ARRRR!!! BLODDY HELL I SWEAR ON DAVY JONES I WILL REVENGE!!!!!!” Raihan thundered.

They them sent out other Pokemon and made then fight very intensely, and this went on for three hours until they each only have one Ookemon left. About a tenth of the crowd got dead in the crossfire because of how epic the fight was with fireballs and electric and sand flew everywhere but everyone didn’t care because of how intense and good the fig was.

“You have put up a good fight my rival…but now, your carrer is about to end!” Leon yelled like justice.

“OI, NOT SO FAST YOU BLOODY DOOL!” Raihan relied as he Gigantamaxes his Duraludon. It turned into an evil looking tower dragon and blew out everyone’s ears as it roared into the ski except for Raihan and Leon’s because they were too focused to care. 

But something about it seemed…more ominous to Leon! He shrugged it off as he Gigantamaxed his Charizard, which turned into a fat, jumbo sized dragon whose tail which was like three basket ball courts in length nd swished in the air, igniting some of the audience in the back on fire.

However, this time…before his Charizard can act, the tower dragon evilly charged at it and went to town on it with the Dragon G-Max move! The surviving potion of the audience gasped in horror even though their ears have gone out.

“WTFFFFFFFFFFF” Leon roared “What’s up with it?!”

“I levelled him up and trajned his speed, my scurvy mate!” Raihan grinned.

“Ah I forget to do that lol” Leon sighed.

The Charizard was still standing, but barely. As its legs shake, so did its tail, slowly roasting more of the audiens on Leon’s side. Leon slowly looked down and after few moment a shady look on his face like some animr dudes from other series started appearing, and he slowly looked back at his rival.

“I didt want to resort to using it…but I shell use…MY SECRET AGENT TECHNIQUE WHICH IS AWESOME AND COOL!!!!!!!” he yelled.

Leon got his Charizard to return and did the Konami code on his Dynamax band where he pressed a bunch of buttons on it in a super secret way. As he did; his Dymamax bracelet started glowing in all the colours of the rainbow, which looked all cool and shiny. He then stopped, and threw the ball with all of his steenght, sending out his Gigantamax Charizard…but in his Mega X form also!!!! It was now bigger than the Duraludon and was all dark and carrying flickering blue flames in its mouth and it hoeverd over the battle field light a fighter plenn. It had three times the HP than it normally does and all of its stats went up too.

“NO WTFFFFFFFFF THAT’S WANKING ULLEGAL” Raihan whined.

“It is, which is why it’s a secret agent technique, called MEGAMAXXING!” Leon yelled as he gestured the flaming beast to melt down the steely tower dragon. It obliged, sending a shower of blue fire down and decimating the dragon and half of the stadium, and bits of it that were flaming blue soared across the ski. He dusted himself off as he returned the Charizard, and looked around to aww at the destruction. Then he got out that pen thing from Men In Black and reset the memories of everyone in the stadium because he stil needed to keep his secret identity as a secret agent provate.

“Arr, wot the blasting blooding hell happened…” Raihan bumbled.

“Oh some things happened and you lost the battle and stuff” Leon shrugged.

“A’ight, mate” Raihan moans sadly.

“Btw why wrre you so mad at me?” Leon questions.

“Because…ye used my bloddy comb instead of yours, and borke it!!!” Raihan spat. “Nd I am haeving a bad ‘air day and now I cant fix my jolly wanking hair!”

“Oh no I am so sorry” Leon sadly said. “To make you feel better, I will give you my mom’s phone number ao you can have sexy time with her, I herd she was interested in you.”

“WTFFF, you really?! Thank ypu my matey” Raihan sobbed as he gave him Hop’s Mom’s phoen number and waked each other back home to Hammerlock and Postwick. As they walked away from the stadium, they could hear some stadium maintenance guys faint as they saw the state of the stadium.


	3. Hop and Tom get good!

Hop flet a slight earthquake from elsewhere but ignored it. Hop’s Mom finally finishes his lunch so he went back home to eat it. 

The next day

His neighbour barged through the dor. He was a pale skinny boy with lanky brown hair who was the main protagonist of the two games! I dont know if he has an official name and I’m too lazy to check so I’ll just call him Tom because I think its a good name.

“Bro did you heard?!” Tom shouted.

“Huh?” Hop mumbled.

“We were supposed to get our first Pokemon but now the stadium has destroyed and now the Gym Challenge is CANCELLED!!!!!!!!” Tom creid.

“WTFFF how could they do that?!” Hop spat, choking a little on his next day lunc.

Suddenly a tall buff dude opened the door. It was…Leon!

“Bro, how did this happen? Hop whined, looking up at Leon who was like seven, maybe 8 foot tall.

“Oh you know the battles got a little more firrce than normal” Leon shrugged, as he knew that Hop already knowz about his identity but wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him about the secret agent technique. Also Tom is in the same room so he didn’t know anything.  
Sudanly…Rose, the dad bod announcer guy, appeared on the TV nearby!

“It is with a heavy heart that I declar the Gym Challenge to be CANCELLLED!!!!!!!” he cried all over the floor and wet and maybe pooped himself too. 

Then a sexy blond women with a red dress and white coat with high socks and sexy came over to slap the crying peeing baby man to calm him down and said in a France accent “Lol sorry future Trainers, youll have to do other lmae non-gym sh*t like mowwing the lawn or playing with your Barbies and ponies in the meanwhile. Oh yeah champion Leon is gonna be fire lol.”

“WTFFFFFFF” Leon yells, and he had to let out his rage so he punched the rug open. It made a sonic wave that knocked down all the Rookidee from the sky and disturbing the nearby Wooloo and caused them to run over the fallen Rookis for scarring them, and the Sqovet too because who likes that Pokemon lol.

“Just kidding lol! hes too awesome to fire” the laddy on TV goggled. “But still, no mor gym challenges”. 

The show then cut to a commerical break as they tried to comfort Rose throwing a tantrum, showing ads of sandwich makers and cooking oils and sexxy models.

“Oh phew, of course they wouldn’t lay of a hot man lik me”, Leon signed, grabbing some beer and drinking it to calm himself.

“But what can we do without the gym challange?!?!?!” Hop groans, devastated.

Then…another women kicked down the door! She was called Sonia and she had a lab coat that was white and a ponytail idk you’re probably already seen her in the game already so you know what she looks like. She kicked the door so hard it made a bug hole instead and she had to crawl through it to get inside, which mesed up her hair a little.

“Even thought the challenge is gone it may come back so we can still prepare!” she said all loud and kissed Leon since they where married and all lovey with each others, in many ways ;) (Sorry to all the Leon X Raihan peoples lol!)

“COOL” Hop shrieked in a hyper way as if he was a gerbil who yad to much sugar at night.

“Yes,” Leon interjected, tossing his empty beer into the trash can on the opposite side of the rom which fell perfectly, “You need to get a Pokemon first because you both have none and that’s quite lame.”

“Ok” the two boys said.

As they’re about to leave, Hop’s Mom got a phone called, talked for a bit, and said “Oh my, a certain someone in Hammerlocke was to have a hot time, I gotta go!” and sprinted away. She was smelling all happy like the Joaker but more girly and less makeup except for some in her lips. 

Leon went outside with three Poke balls that he took out of his PC and called Hop and Tom outside. He threw his balls on the floor and three things came out! There was a greem monkey trying to crack berries open with a stick I think, a dancing baby bunny who was being a d*ck to the monke, and a sad looking lizard who cried all the time and was sad.

“What in hell, these Pokemon arent all badass like mine! I shouldn’t pick Pokemon while I’m drunk! Ah, you guys are probably too noob to handle my other Pokémon anywAy.” Leon ighed with annoyed face.

After like 10 minutes of looking at them, Tom looked at the feprrssed lizard and he picked it up. “I choose this guy!” he yelled as he felt annoyed by it looking all sad to him all frowny and stuff and wanted to see it smile.

“Ok then! Now is Hop’s turn!” Leon looked all sad from seeing thesad lizard being sad.

Hoo was up next. Looking intently at Tom’s Pokemon, and the two creatures standing before him, him trying to think of what to pick. 

After a few more minutes, he thought “Wait but fire should be effective afainst water because water boils in high temperatues or whatever sh*t my science teach told in class”. 

Hop picked the bunny, and Leon turned sadder because he knew it was adecision that was soon gonna pay! Leon then took the monkey and put it back in the PC cause he dint know what to do with the thing.

And bow, with their new Pokemon, the three headed off to Wedgehurst to do stuff in the Wild Area to get STRONG!

But first. Hop turned to Tom and said “Hey, I challenge you to a DUEL!”, but Tom said no and Hop said yes back then Tom gave up and they did battle.

Tom sent out his lizard and Hop sent out his Woolo, but Tom couldn’t get the lizard to stop crying and actually fight so he took out his pistol like Oak from that one time from the anime and shot the sheep.

”Hey, WTF?!” Hop yelled, “That was so super effective that it killed my damn Wooloo!”. 

The sound and shock from the gun snapped the Sobble out of it and it felt like fighting again. Hop then sent out his Socebunny and then it ran up to the lizard and kicked it in the face! The Sobble started crying again and Tom tried to shoot the Scorbunny but he didn’t have any bullets left so he said cuses and put the pistol back, reminding himself to aks his mom for more later.

He looked around in desparation and saw someone’s pet Magikarp in a nearby pool so he picked it up and tossed it into the Sobble’s huge sobbing mouth and it felt better again. 

He then posed like that Wright dide from Ace Attourney said “Sobble, f*ck this guy’s sh*t up!” and so it jumped from a nearby fence above the Scorbunny and rained he’ll and death and water upon it intil its coat was all wet and nasty from Sobble’s spit because of the fish it eat earlier so it was more damage and it was also a critical so it did a faint.

“Wow, Tom may actually grow to be a cool guy like me and not a lame-o lol!” Leon thought, drinking another beer this time with his Charizard and looking totally awesome and cool doing so.

Hop looked down indefeat and said some cuses too. Lon noticed and tossed a mass revive at the woloo because he was a rich dude and it game back to life and Hop went all happy again. After Tom came back politely asking his mom for more pistol bullets and reloading the magazine after reading it, they were about to go when Leon suddenly stopped

“Wait.” He said, and rushes back into the shed to remove his hair dyes and colour contacts quick and his champion clothes. He was dressed up in a black cardigan and a denim gray pants, only keeping his champin socks and shoes on and tying his cape into a scarf because he was cold. His once kinda grumpy face suddenly brigened up into a happier one.

Tom was kinda freaked out. “Bro, what happened to you?” He said.

“Oh my chum, Leon is just my alter egg!! I’m not sure why dudes call it that since I’m sure I don’t look like an egg but rhat’s how it is. I need to change into my real self, Skip, so that noone will notice that I’m the champion otherwise laddies will be throwing themselves all over us at the sight of me and normaly I’m into that but I don’t feel like it today lol!” Skip lolled. 

Tom just nodded as he dint know how else to respond. Hop looked kinda sad because he wished he was as succesfull in life as Skip but noone noticed him.

“Now, let’s ho!” they all yelled as they mad their way through Route 1 to the Wild Area where they can get good! Hop and Tom, that is!

Meanwhile, a creepy dude who had old hair with a purple coat and watched from behind some grass and smilied a wicked smile.

“Yes…by the name of my granny Queen Lizzy, I will GET you!” he smickled oldly.

OMG whats this?? Who coud the mystery creepy guy be?? Tune in to fine out...NEXT TIM!!!!!!!


	4. An ambush happens! Scary

Hop heard a gate near Tom’s house go bust open and winned about it for a while but Skip told him to ignore it for several minutes until Hop gave up. It took aboot an hour to get pas tRoute 1 as Hop kept running into Nickits and Sqovets and had to rely on Skip to beat them up and one bit Hop’s pants and it hurt. 

The three then finally made it to the train station in Wedgehurst and it was all pretty cause of the flowers and the wether was good too except it was a little dry and humid. There was a market and some houses and brick roads outside. And also some trains.

Skip got a phone call from a sexy laddy and they were saying so naughty stuff so he went inside the train to do it and the others waited a bit and then…a comet hit Tom and he dead! It split into two red peces, which Hop starred at for a while before throwing a revive at Tom to revive him.

“Whoa! They look so cool my mom read me about them during my bedtim story” Hop squeaked as he hastily jammed one into the Dynamax band Hop’s Mom gave him for his birthday by mistake cause she tought it was the Apple Watch which the kids back then were all ravving about. 

Tom looked little sad and left out, so Skip game him the band he used to use until he got his rainbow Megamax band cause he has no use for it, tossing it but Tom caught it just in time and also fit the other comet inside. The bands glowed and turned a real red shade of red.

Skip then ended the phone call and said “Nice, this is an impotent step for you chums on your joruney to be the best fihting chum of all! Perhaps you will be able to weld MEGAMAX like me one day lol! Or not idk. Anyway there’s a trian we need to get so lets do that”. 

So they did and the train went. they stopped at the Wild Area to train. They then HOPped out of the train and into the area, which was just a bunch of trees and a sand and some other stuff but there were Pokemon and that was what mattered. 

“Oh shoot I don’t know how to catch a Pokemon yet” Tom mumbled. Hop mumbled that too also. 

Skip heard them and so went over to an nearby Onix to demonstate, sending out Mr. Rime to go punch on it but failed to catch it because the Onix was fainted so he couldn’t. He took out a revive to revive it then jumped on its tail and kicked it in the face with his concerte agent feet and hit it with the ball and captured.

“Now that’s how you do it LIK A BOSS which I am” Skip said. “Now go and catch some stuff and get stronger or whatever and then we will ready for when the gym challenge arrives! And I shell check on you in a week so you chums don’t fumble up lol” 

A week later

Skip trained up a bit as well cause hes a little rusty but gave up when he accidentally Megamaxed his Charizard while fighting a Hippopotas and it destroyed the desert area and two digger dudes nearby and so he had a curry with a beer instead, then visited Sonia’s house for the night to make sex and it got so steamy there that the windows fogged ip and the steam cooked a nearby Fletching into a grilled chicken.

Tom went and caught some pretty nice stuff and evolved his Sobble also, and got a haircut because he though he looked kinda plan and got a nice dark hoodie too with some shoes and a hat to go with it. Hop still wasn’t that good and so he went home to play more Legge of Legend and his Scorbunny almost burnt the house down once after he yell too loud at a camper. He then tried to make a curry outside but he burned it.

Suddenly, as the three meet up to show each others Pokemon’s, an old lookind dude who looked crazy lmaoing like made in a purple coat popped out of a bush.

“Haha! It is I, Belle Deville Elizabeth II, and I shell make you dead for dishonoring the honor of the Macro Cosmos!” he roared (Hes got the girly name cause he had the hair from his gran and everyone though he was a girl be he wasn’t!). Skip leared at him and yelled “Oh yeah? Lett’s dual! And can I call you Bede cause that name’s too long lol!”

The air became still like in ninja anime and Skip sent out a Dragapult and Bede sent out...NOTHING! :00

Suddenly, Skip’s Pokemon had a blank and mind controled look in its eyes and shooted at him instead who barely dodged it, as Beed continuted to laugh like crazy dude who was insane!

“WTFFFF Why is he Mind control??” everyone said except Bede cause hes the one doing it obvs.

“Why fight like normal dudes when you have EPIC MIND CONTROL POWERS!!!! And I use psychics so I can do that stuff have you seen the other games” Bede lmaoed with an epic smug pose like a Jojo.

“Nooooooo he’s a hacker we’re doomed!!!!” Hop squibbled as he hid for life in a bush but it was too pricky for him so he got out and sticks some plants on himself and pretended to be a flower in the grass to be safe from the evil wizard dude. Then he heard the other sentence Bede said and hewent “Oh ok nvm” and it all made sense now.

“F*ck!” Skip yelled and he nimbly dodged his Dragapult’s attacks and even kicked one back at Bede but he dodged it, twirling like a ballerina, but manlier. Which did make him dizzy but he was to busy being all evil to mind. Shadow balls were going everywhere (Can Dragapult lern Shadow ball? Sorry of it cant!) and busting all over the aplce and turned everything dark so noone in the neighbourhood could see what they’re doing! Dudes were drivving trucks off the cliffs and hitting all the people and also others sexxing the wrong people by mistake and getting slapped out by their wifs and the kiddies falling into the beach and the sharks.

Skip dipped (It rhymes lol!) his hand in the ghosty dark to turn it Ghost and flew down like a bird with his feathery hair spread lik wings and gave the dragon a b*chslap. If was a super effect so suddenly it snapped out of its daze and shooted angily back a fireball at Bede and screamed like a girl which he looked like as it hit him and threw him back which coated his coat in soot and burned a few of his stray hairs.

“Nice one, but not nice enough!” Skip said snarky whil patting away the Ghost frim his hands and giving thumbs up in a badass way.

“WTFFFFFFF! How did you get your Pokémon to cancell my mind contorl?” Bede hissed, grabbing his balls to fight but Tom went “Stap right there!” like Smosh and took out his pistol again and shoot it out of hands and the bullet was so fast it blew some wind which blew the fire from the ball and burned all the darkness so it was clear and everyone could see now.

“Ow!” Bede growled, looking with all anger. “But I must continue this fight as you have bought trouble to the Macro Cosmos!”

“WTF! Me and the Rose corporation are good chums lol what is a chum lik you on!” Skip said and do a salut like in the military to prove it.

“Wait I didn’t know!” Bede said in surprise. “Lol sorry I mistaken you for another dude that looked lik you!” he apologised like old and gave him the poster of the guy he was gonna kill. He looked exactly like him but somethhing about it was more scarry than normal! Bit it could be cause the pic was all black and white like an old timey movie cause the printer ran out of inks and that was why he was confused.

“Haha! you sound of the chairchum that’s always on TV” Skip lmaoed, doing a heavy pat on Bede’s back.

Bede went and picked up his balls on the ground which had a bullet hole from Tom which was unfortunate but that’s just the way it is.

“My mistake, but now I gotta catch the actual dude now!” Bede said.

“Wait” Skip said, “You sounds like a cool dude and chum so let’s add our Kik contacts!”

“Lol okay!” Bede said and did a smile as they shared them and Skip was all happy to have made a new buddy that day. But little did he know...the next days gonna get RVEN BETTER than this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic!
> 
> I’d just like to say, this is a parody fic basically made to vent out my COVID caused grievances. Huge shoutout to Light and Dark: The Adventures of Dark Yagami back on Fanfiction.net and its author, D’arkYagam’i, for inspiring this whole thing, and giving me many much needed laughs during this grim time. I’ve written a good portion of this fic last year, not knowing whether I would release it publicly or not. I ended up deciding to do so, in the hopes of maybe entertaining some people during these bad times.
> 
> Now, you’ve probably seen all the tags that this fic has, and perhaps that’s why you clicked on it. I was originally planning on adding them in gradually as I add more chapters but then I just went “fuck it” I suppose. Be assured that they will all appear in this fic in due time. Stay tuned for that.
> 
> I’ll be adding to this whenever I feel like the chapter’s ready to go out. That usually takes between 2-3 weeks to further edit and check and whatnot as I am quite particular about this stuff, even for fics like this one lol.
> 
> Once again, thanks.


End file.
